thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuck on the Border (feat. Marsha
Toy Ro Bo, along with his sister and her best friend, Marsha, share their sex fantasies. Lyrics ''1: Toy Ro Bo She got the mmm, blue eyes, so few guys Nice ass, can really sing, hey I saw you twerkin' from across the way And now I see you choose to show no shame She got the mmm, big chest, and she's very stressed Man, you know that I'll drive Miss Daisy The mmm, blue eyes, stay for a while You know that I'll love showing you my thing Toy Ro Bo You know my tip curves, sex chopped in thirds Je veux te baiser, ah, je veux te baiser I dick her, this shit'll make you scream Toy Ro Bo So come and get this head and give in Pussy on me so wet, darling So I'm gonna slip and slide in I won't cum until your leg's tingling Jump on this dick like a flea Come fuck on the border with me Jump on this dick like a flea Come fuck on the border with me 2: Marsha He got the mmm, green eyes, criminal smile And I know he's not the one to blame - hey My ass was shakin' from across the way And suddenly, my coochie came, ay Viens ici, prends ta bite, l’aisse-moi l’essayer Je veux que tu éjacules en moi, et me plais Mmm, green eyes, eatin' it right Now I know you're someone I should claim Marsha I love his tip 'cause it never hurts Je veux te baiser, je veux te baiser I'm fucked up, his dick just made me cream [Chorus: Toy Ro Bo & Marsha, Toy Ro Bo, Marsha] So come and get this head and give in Pussy on me so wet, darling So I'm gonna slip and slide in ('Slide in') I won't cum until your leg's tingling ''Jump on this dick like a flea Come fuck on the border with me Jump on this dick like a flea Come fuck on the border with me (Rrrat) Flawless sirens In a deep sea, Paradise Islands Dick is energizing We won't cum until our leg's tingling Jump on this dick like a flea Come fuck on the border with me Jump on this dick like a flea Come fuck on the border with me ''[Verse 3: Chica & Marsha] Chica, uh You never cum 'til you cum like twice (Twice) That dick is mine you gotta step in line (Line, line, ''oh) Am I your chicken, 'cause this shit's Popeyes? (Woo, yeah, yeah) My father's crazy, but you gon' know why (Okurrr) You want the dicks with the curves, I want trips with chauffeurs Hottest climate I prefer, out the closet and he's hers, ayy He want that lil' Messy Chica, gotta eat her (Gotta eat her) I know that Bo's a strong heavy breather, ayy (Woo!) I stay whorin' (I stay whorin') You adorin' (You adorin') Legs open, turned up, coffee pourin', uh (Uh) I'm ignorin' (Woo, woo) all warrants (Yes ma'am) Fuck it up, a cum sucker, I be storin', yeah Eat me, but don't breed me, squishy like a beanie Don't come to my spot if it's a weenie Dictate me like you was Mussolini (Mussolini) I'm just a girl that's been known to have 'em all Catch n---a, catch a bad bitch, but don't call me Ash at all, uh ''[Chorus: Toy Ro Bo, Marsha, & Both] '''So come and get this head' (This head) and give in (And give in) Pussy on me so wet, darling (Oh no, no, no) So I'm gonna slip and slide in I won't cum until your leg's tingling (Nah, nah, nah) Jump on this dick like a flea Come fuck on the border with me Come fuck on the border, border (Hey) Come fuck on the border with me Come fuck on the border, border Come fuck on the border with me Jump on this dick like a flea Come fuck on the border with me Jump on this dick like a flea Come fuck on the border with me Trivia * Despite the over sexual lyrics being aimed at each other, Toy Ro Bo and Marsha are just friends who have never flirted at all. * Toy Ro Bo references the movie Driving Miss Daisy which is about a white elderly woman being assigned an African American chauffeur, meant to touch on racial issues, but Toy Ro Bo means to use the literal words as a double entendre to mean having wild sex (driving). * "Je veux te baiser" means "I want to fuck you". * The lyrics, "Viens ici, prends ta bite, l’aisse-moi l’essayer. Je veux que tu éjacules en moi, et me plais," translate to "Come here, take your dick, let me try it. I want you to ejaculate in me and please me." * When Chica says, "Am I your chicken, 'cause this shit's Popeyes?" she's saying that people who perform cunnilingus on her enjoy it because the taste of her vagina has the fame equivalent of Popeyes's food. ** It's also a play on her being partially an animatronic chicken. * When Chica says, "My father's crazy, but you gon' know why," she's referencing to how she used to run Ro Ro mad during her teenage years. * As the Kahns sometimes call Ro Ro by his even shorter nickname, Ro, they do the same for Toy Ro Bo, calling him Ro Bo or Bo. ** This happens when Chica says, "I know that Bo's a strong heavy breather." She also means that he's known to have good sex. * Chica's lyrics, "Legs open, turned up, coffee pourin'," is a reference to the Starbucks logo being a mermaid with its two legs pointing upwards in a curved position in order to express her skillset in the bedroom. * Benito Mussolini was the fascist dictator of Italy from 1925 - 1945. * Chica's lyrics, "Catch n---a, catch a bad bitch, but don't call me Ash at all," is a reference to Pokémon and it's popular slogan, "Gotta catch 'em all."